


Priority Messages

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime had a plan in place for after his death. That he's not dead does not negate the plan was begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidelius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272793) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> 1\. Takes place at the end of _Revenge of the Fallen_.
> 
> 2\. While this does riff off _Fidelius_ and leads into _Future in the Making_ , it can totally be read as a stand alone.

In the hectic days following that frightful fall, not a single Autobot paid attention to the priority message that fell into their processors, shunted to the side rather than be allowed to interfere with the need to survive, to protect Sam, and to find some way to defeat Megatron. With the Fallen actively on the battle field, manipulating events, the messages were forgotten, until at last, in the after math of Egypt, each warrior that had survived from Prime's private cohort had the time to handle more than just life, death, and human red tape.

`~`~`~`~`

_Ironhide,_

_Do not take my death personally. You cannot protect us all at all times._

_I place my faith in you, old friend, to see the Autobots through this dark time. Do not fear; command will not rest long on your shoulders. Magnus will know, and he will have instructions, so long as he lives still. Be strong until he arrives, as our people need you, Ironhide. Do not be swift to follow me into the next cycle, but think instead of those I have placed in your care._

_We never would have made it this far without you, old friend. Hold on, until Magnus comes._

Ironhide felt his inner workings fall out of rhythm as the message cut off with Prime's personal glyph marking it. Such faith in him, and yet Ironhide felt he had failed his Prime time and again through the long war. It left him full of pain, and thoughts on the future, so that he could live up to it.

`~`~`~`~`

_Ratchet,_

_Ultra Magnus is out there, I am certain. When he arrives, he will find you, with the mech that was created at the same time as Bumblebee. Do as Ultra Magnus asks, no matter what. Trust him; I've given him all the information necessary._

_Trust in yourself, my friend. No matter what fate has triggered this message, I am certain you did all you could. Support Ironhide, as you have, and be strong for us all._

The medic let out a low growl, but he let his curiosity eat at him more than dwelling on how close it had been. What secrets did Ultra Magnus now hold?

`~`~`~`~`

_Bumblebee,_

_You must hold yourself together. Until Ultra Magnus arrives, Samuel Witwicky is the only hope of our kind. Keep him safe, and follow his lead until such time as it is not necessary._

_Know that you have made me proud in all you have done in your existence. I know you will form the bridge that is needed now, so that we will always have a home here on Earth._

Bee's hands flexed just a little, cupped around the pair of humans asleep on blankets on his chest. Sam was special, certainly, and Bee would always guard his partner, but Prime's farewell to him made him wonder a little more on just how the AllSpark, and now, the Matrix had changed his ward.

`~`~`~`~`

Far away, in a sector of space that was not known for lawfulness but was perfect for a brigantine force of Autobots, Ultra Magnus came alert as a distant death tripped a priority message in his mind. Only through the quantum levels of the AllSpark's binding on his spark could he learn what was needed so quickly. He called coordinates to Kup, changing their heading completely, then headed down to the berth room holding both Springer and Hot Rod on this cramped vessel. How he missed the days of having a true battle cruiser to command.

Such wishes were shoved far down. He had a new duty to perform, one that would be very difficult, given the nature of his task. However, as hard as it was to believe, Optimus Prime was not only dead, but had named his successor.

Maybe he'd even convince himself of that possibility before he got to the cabin. He had to, because he already knew Hot Rod wasn't going to believe it.


End file.
